carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Advanced 2: Pulse Alarm
The Advanced 2: Pulse Alarm '''(alternatively known as '''The Advanced 2: False Alarm)' '''is a second installment of The Advanced series. Trivia & Discussions * This is series features Vorg's life before and after. * This series features various Subaru vehicles. * In the book, Legacy was killed by Spider but Imp recreates and resurrected him after he heard about his death. * In the book, Legacy is a former member of "Ben-Old Teams" leaded by Terex Loader which was disbanded due to the death row of other members. * Outback live again in the Subaru Intl. Base after Pilot's death. * Last appearance of Legacy. * Some the incidents was taken before and during the second series of Chapter V, Warrior: Re-Velphard. * The word "'Pulse'" is the source power of the voltage given by Ser Vanz to Vorg, "'Alarm'" is what Vorg feels when Legacy was agreed with Forester's plan while the joint word means "'False Alarm" which it is the thoughts of Imp after Forester kills Legacy instead of arresting them. * It was announced that there will be a full story of False Alarm to be released soon. * Part 2: Pulse Alarm would also be released soon. Plot Synopsis Ms. Shasha bring Vorg to Ser Vanz for his introduction. Ser Vanz tells that he just need to know him and also the city where he will belongs now and he asks about his name. Vorg introduces himself as "Levorg V. Siege" wherein it deeply pronounces as "voltage" until he starts telling his story before he was been here. Part 1: False Alarm (October 28, 2016) (Shortcut) A long time ago in the Subaru Intl. Base, Vorg wakes up in the morning, He suddenly realizes that he had a meeting with the Subaru Hunters. When he came down, His cousin Legacy was waiting for him outside and reminds that time is running out for their meeting. Vorg prepares first and he come out to go after hours. The Subaru Hunters get together in the abandoned factory at the back Subaru Intl. Base. After succeeding the threatening Outback plan, Forester volunteers for a new plan which the is to robbing the armory base of Imp (current head of Subaru) located beside the SHQ which it was only secured by his guards. Vorg reacts for his bad intentions and his tells that they can't be a bad guy just to say that they are the "Subaru Hunters". Legacy agrees with his plan and he reminds Vorg that if he still wants to be with them. Vorg has no choice to do it. Ar-Zee shows the blueprint on how to enter quickly without killing the guards. When they are all prepared, they spent few hours before midnight. Outback seen nearby spying on them. At the back of Armory base, Ar-Zee setting up to enter inside quickly. Vorg gave the bolt cutter to cut chain links. When they are all entered, Legacy noticed that the air duct vent is easy to open so they break it to enter inside. While crawling through the vents, Forester's weight was starting to create too much noise until the vent breaks out but he holds it until he returns it back. Legacy finally saw the target point. All of them grabs all the weapons except for Vorg which he is just standing and then suddenly the cops arrived. All of them quickly run throughout the armory base but they got surrounded outside. Outback seen beside Imp wherein he accused about their plans. Imp tells that they can get his weapons but not in the wrong way. He also tells that he said nothing about threatening Outback because he knows that Outback was wrong. Forester quickly get the stolen gun and captive Legacy in front of them. He warns that if they don't drop the gun he will shoot Legacy. Vorg begging to stop what he wants to but when Forester signals for escape he shoots Legacy's head making attention to him. All of them successfully escaped. Officer BRZ and XV tries to stop them but Imp commands to let them. When they are going back to the abandoned factory, They all surprised that their hideout are now destroyed. Vorg blames Forester in what all he been done. "You feel strong enough to that?" - ''Vorg to Forester asking for the aftermath of his plans. Forester said nothing and instead he threatened Vorg by putting the gun through his head and tells that he will forget all of this or else he dies. Ar-Zee wants to stop Forester but he was afraid. Forester gave a dagger to him for self-defense and proclaimed him as a new leader of Subaru Hunters. Vorg has no choice to accept it and decides to find another hideout or territory that they can live and can forget that day. Whenever they find a new hideout or territory, Forester placing some traps and sniping areas to fight back against the trespassers. Until they saw MU-X, City, D-Max & Strad (carrying Fortuner) crossing to their paths. Ar-Zee caught MU-X and he pull him away from them. On the other side, someone caught by a trap. (''See "Warrior: Re-Velphard" for more). Ser Vanz asks him that if Outback is still alive or not. Vorg tells that he had no idea where is he now. "''I'm glad that you really tell us your story.So Welcome aboard, Vorg." ''Vanz to Vorg welcome him to The Advanced and gave him a power of voltage which the source lies in his '''pulse. Part 2: Pulse Alarm (To be Added) Deaths * Legacy (Shot in the head by Forester) Promotional Material Posters FAlarm.jpg|The Advanced 2 Alternate Poster